User blog:ForeignAgent/Pain is your reward for watching me...
I know I'm new here and I do apologize for my English, but I really need to express myself after watching such a disgusting volume or my head is gonna explode. It's said that videogames make people cruel - hell, no! This show does - I definetely wanted to kill somebody or, at least, throw the PC in the window after Finale. Call me a hater, a child who just don't understand the great design or whatever, because I'm really pissed off. I just can't take how Monty's legacy became THIS. First of all, I should say that RWBY is one of my favorite series. Well, it WAS. I remember V1 and silhouettes instead everyone but main cast. I remember V2 and Breach. V3 and Deus Ex Silver Fucking Eyes. But I also keep in mind exposition, storytelling, plot progression, and, of course, beautiful fights with magnificent choreography. Oh yeah, RWBY proved to be much more than CrazyAwesome monster fighting in fantastic school setting. I even haven't much against V4 - Monty passed away, but we are moving forward. RWBY has never been perfect, but suspension of disbelief used to be a thing (till V3 Finale at least) and helped to ignore most of its flaws. But V5... Who the hell wrote the script? 6 years old child? Who decided that this piece of bullcrap is a perfect scenario for seriuos show? I mean, I know their names, but just can't imagine what were they thinking about creating THIS. Plot & Action I admit the beginning of Volume was kinda promising, it had a few good scenes and pretty intense fight Weiss vs Lancers. Whole story tended to something big and important, but only got worse and worse in terms of logic, characters and plot. Some episodes (like E6 or E10) were hard to watch due to permanent facepalm, but then... Then we got attack on Haven Academy. Battle of Haven. Expectations: Battle Reality: ... This part disapointed me the most. Looking back, why did villans succeed in Volume 3? They had elaborate long-run plan and I really saw them worked hard. They were prepared and got upper hand, they stydied Ozpin and students, found flaws to use against them. They attacked Beacon with epic precision at very right moment. And even so, it cost them Torchwick KIA, Neo MIA and Cinder crippled. Why did Good Guys win now? Start counting: miracle, magic, luck, plot, perfect calvary timing, villans' Plot stupidity, villans' choice to fight each other rather than heroes, villans' Plot Downgrading... And victory costs them... well... They're tired! Yes, I remember the moment Weiss was javelined. But seriously, who the hell would belive she may die? Her surviving via Jaune's Semblance was so clear that even Cpt. Obvious would consider this to be beyond him. Furthermore, she seems to be completely fine by the finale, no negative consequences given. It's not supposed to work! In the past Ozpin couldn't crack enemy's plans and Beacon fell, but it's understandable at least - he really lacked information. But now? Well, this time Ozpin, even was knowing exact date of Salem's attack, planned... to not planning anything at all. Sounds great. Seriously, he didn't bring any alies (Weiss and Yang were occasional), didn't train Ruby's SE (well, he taught her to use head, yes), he suspected Leo but did nothing to solve it. He existed only for verbal exposition every time he appeared and it's kinda lame. It's only the beginning and the plot is poor already. And so, the SUSPICIOUS professor invites them to the Academy Grand Hall at midnight. And they... go right in the ambush they are clearly aware of, without any backup, plan or secret leverage. Brilliant. Especialy for over9000 years old "strategist". It clearly pretentds to be Too Dumb to Live trope. Let's be honest, if there is no Plot Bullshit, all of them would be dead/captured. Usually, there is a choice in story between dying with glory and living in shame, but RWBY de-facto offers another one: live in shame on Salem's side or die in shame with Ozpin. I'm not a hero - in this environment I'd never follow Ozpin cause he obviously failes everything he starts. At this moment I was starting to understand Leo's actions (but neither accept nor approve). There is one moment before the fight I consider to be weird - Qrow shooting twin sister without a second thought after Raven was spotted by Yang. WHY? I really don't understand this move especialy in the light of further conversation. Maybe she does deserve it, but it's kinda strange to start negotiation with a gunfire... In any case, Raven refuses listening and Good Guys face off 2 maidens, Vernal, Mercury, Emerald, Hazel and Adam + mooks outside. I just remind you that Tyrian alone wiped the floor with 4 of them and gave intense fight to Qrow (even not using Semblance). I.e. they're outnumbered, outmatched and outskilled. Expectations: Curb-Stomp Battle, all is over in a heartbeat, several casualities, Ruby is captured, Bad Guys win. Reality: 4 episodes full of bullshit and everything else but fighting. I read SYUTK's blogposts SYUTK's blogposts where detail analisys of each scene was given, so there is no point repeating, I'll only mention the most annoying moments below. OK, Ozpin is bad strategist, but maybe he proves himself to be a decent tactician on a battlefield in a battleroom now. I mean his body now is literally 14 years old farmboy who trained a couple weeks, he just can't fight with entire Salem's faction and 2 freakin Maidens! I belive he's not SO stupid! I've never been so wrong... He immediately reveals himself right before Hazel's eyes, being perfectly aware of his reaction! Well, marvelous. Now they have Gregor Clegane-sized Electro-serker obessed with idea of killing Oz instead calm man who barely wanted to fight. It's just the best thing Ozpin could do to help Good Guys win. BTW, Hazel uses Lighting Dust infusion. Expectations: Emerald/Mercury/Cinder says "Hey, wait! The girl in pink skirt can absorb electricity!". Hazel changes Dust type (to Gravity, I'd prefer) and starts kicking asses and breaking necks. Reality: Nobody gives a fuck. Because TEAMWORK. Their fight results in Nora throws Hazel through the wall using her Semblance. Hm... Called it. But I remember Tyrian blocked her charged strike with his tail without any effort, whereas Hazel is obviously much bigger and stronger. BTW, he is the only one villan proves to be a danger and threat (Cinder too, but she left the battle too soon), and even so, all action looks too childish. Watching fights in V3 Finale or V4 Tyrian vs QRNJR I was thinking something like "Oh, man! Those people are really gonna kill each other!", whereas all I see now is punches, throws or even staying instead fighting (aside dumb Weiss-is-about-to-die moment). Hazel is definetely able to snap somebody's neck, but NOPE, Plot Armor. That's why I'm still thinking Hazel vs Ticket Machine in V4 was the best. Let's see what's going on outside. Adam, being the High Leader of WF, definitely brought whole army of mooks. Wait, how many!? Eight? OK, this operation seems to be covert, so he couldn't bring more. Two issues: #What the hell Adam personally is doing here then? He's the most wanted and recognizable WF member, and I suppose it's far harder to be covert when your face is all over the media and APB. #Those eight are supposed to be best of the best, like Blake, Ilia or WF Lieutenant, aren't they? Pff... As it will turn out all of them are useless. Is there anyone in WF who actually has a skill!? However, calvary arrives just in time to save the sutuation. Two points again: #Plot. Why is Adam SO surprised? He ordered to kill Belladonnas about 2 weeks ago and should be aware of fail by now. I mean Menagerie WF branch doesn't seem to be captured or disabled completely. Sister Trifa and NoName faunus were just left laying in the alley... And I remember Corsac saying something about the "luxury of control over the flow of information"... #Logic. Episode before Adam said: "Once the charges are set, move back to PERIMETER WATCH". Were they all blind who wathed damn perimeter? How could they miss several dozen armed people? Ah, forget it. Police demands WF surrender (despite "any and all attempts to bring him into custody have been met with brutal force" earlier), Adam tries to play Taking You with Me, while Ilia plays CS:GO off-screen, bullshit grows strong and now we're about epic action - Blake Belladonna personally is going to fight back Adam Taurus! Adam confronts Blake and militia. Expectations: He asks his mooks/Hazel shoot him, blocks bullets/Dust with Wilt charging Semblance and pulls Moonslice. Reality: Defeated with a single punch. Call 911! There is a bullshit overdose case! We're loosing him! I just don't know what to say... Actually, I DO have some words, but I doubt I can translate them in English properly. I don't mind villans be shamed or defeated, but not like this! It just ruins all the story. Making villans such a dumbasses means devaluing all heroes' past actions and achievements. So, Blake, is THIS the guy you've been afraid of all entire series? So, Yang, is THIS the guy who almost killed you with a single swing of his sword? Well, girls... it imply you both so suck that even calling you "suckers" insults to real suckers. Actually, I do like their characters but can't help thinking this way. Moreover, I've never sympathized with Adam or wished him to win but now... I... do... (Pfhh, it was really strange to spell, I admit). Cause it's simply wasting of a character. Enemies are supposed to be dangeruos and sort of obstacles to heroes'path to overcome or the story makes no sense. Meanwhile in Grand Hall. All RY vs EM fight left off-screen. What the hell!? Watching RWBY with off-screen fight it's just like watching porn with off-screen sex. After that idiotic performance Ruby sends Yang for her mother... Wait, what? WHAT!? Since when does Ruby hate Yang and want her dead!? She literally sends her own sister to 1000% death because there are 2 hostile maidens and Raven (as Ruby knows) down here! Fuck this shit. This is the part where I'm done. At this moment my suspension of disbelief became a negative value and I was ready to swallow anything to be shown. What's the point? It's just animated 3D models and crappy writing, nothing more. Blake knocks over Hazel with a single jump? - OK Final fight everyone vs HEM was skipped? - sure, why not. Leo is killed by Seer? - the scene is kinda sad, but can't be taken seriously after all I saw. Villans just escape despite being surrounded by militia, police and GHOSTS OF HUNTSMEN? - No problem. FLAWLESS VICTORY for good guys? - just as planned. Sweet reunite happens, all proplems are solved, all sins are forgiven... Are you sure it wasn't chibi season? And even under such circumstances one line burn me out again. The moment when Ilia says about Adam abandons his people and fact that nobody follows such a coward. See who's talking! Why!? Tell me WHY, RWBY? Why does it make me justify ADAM TAURUS instead protagonists!? # Ilia, you did exactly the same in E10 plus direct betrayal and switching sides in the middle of a fight, but feel good now, so please shut up and keep silence. #I really don't follow: Blake ran away from Adam in Heroes and Monsters - tactical retreat. Adam refused to fight alone with Ghira, Blake, Sun, Ilia, whole militia and several airships - coward. Of course. Yet again, I don't like Adam, I want him to be defated and fall, but can't stand such a hypocritical bullcrap. I didn't specially mention Maiden vs Maiden fight and final dialogue in the Vault because they were actually good, especialy compared with others, but being the best scene in Volume 5 it's like being the best shot among Imperial stormtroopers. In conclusion I have a few questions. # Why is everyone so stupid? Well, that was rhetorical one. #Are you trying to convince me that this bunch of degenerates (aka Salem's faction) is global threat? They event can't hold their own against several children and damn militia! # Why almost all powers, abilities and characters was nerfed? Adam fell after one punch, Jaune just fell on a floor an was defeated, Aura is not a thing sometimes (Vernal, Sienna), Semblances are barely used. I heard a theory that RT did it for REALISM and more DRAMA, but I suppose it was a bad joke. #Qrow's Semblance used to be permanent Misfortune. How did it affect the final fight? Where was it? #Since when is teleportation discovered in Remnant? How did Blake come? #Why didn't Ozpin ask MPD for help himself, if there were no Huntsmen to be found? #Why didn't Adam just shoot one bomb? They seemed to be close enough to start chain detonation. CHARACTERS. Hazel His motivation at the moment "My sister died on training missin => I'm gonna fuck the whole world" is so retarted, that there is no point analysing it. He seems to be sympathetic and humane villan, why wasn't this developed properly? I'm not even remotely a writer, but if I were... Rainart's family suffered hard from local war, only Hazel and Gretchen survived. She was too young, so he had to carry all on his own. Hazel worked hard, denied himself everything, ignored hunger and PAIN only for her. She was everything to him, the only one he carried about and the only one loved him back. But a few years later Ozpin reincarnated again, and Gretchen happened to be the like-minded soul. As merging proceeded, Hazel recognized his sister less an less, but could do nothing, until one day she faded away, replaced with new Ozpin. Moreover, after process was completed, "Gretchen" left him and headed to Beacon due to Ozpin's plan... Despite merged soul she was still a child and couldn't handle moving so far in Remnant. Ilia Oh God, such a kind of character I hate the most - damn traitor supposed to be empathized. I mean there is a certain distance between a person, who realized going wrong way and now tries to redeem himself, and the one betraying own principles and changing sides in 5 minutes (by force! - that's noticable too). It's pathetic when adult girl tries to send her 'friend' to complete monster, attemptes to kill her friend's parents (being an orphan BTW) with group of fanatics and hell knows what she commited off-screen AND after all claims that she just "don't know what else to do". And now character pretends to be Good. When I watch Blake's story, I wish her to succeed in redemption. Ilia... all I want her to be executed by Adam in front of all WF for betrayal. Redemption wasn't even her decision, it was Blake who made her turn. I mean it's really conveniently to consider if villan is your former friend/your mother then she is just misguided or made mistakes and need Heel-Face Turn and redemption no matter what she has done, whereas other ones are unforgivable and should be eliminated without any questions. How does it work, really? # Adam Taurus orders to slaught Belladonnas - Complete Monster, abusive obsessed psycho, let's cut his balls! # Corsac, Fennek and Ilia follow this order and attempt assassination; #Fennek dies in process - got what he deserved, looser, bitch; #Corsac is captured - rot in cell, looser, bitch; # Ilia betrays everyone in the middle of a fight - our hero, you're forgiven, we are BFF again! ___FATAL ERROR at 0x0000. SYSTEM IS SHUTTING DOWN___ Raven If she really wanted the Relic for herself, why didn't she retrieve it in E10? There were nobody in the Academy during her conversation with Leo... I mean YOU ARE DAMN MAIDEN! Just intimidate Cowardly Lion, make him open the vault, kill the witness and it's done! Adam, Blake and Ilia The question is about their motivation for becoming literally terrorists. It should be smth much more than "No Faunus" sign on one bar in Mistral to start a guerrilla warfare. I know RT failed to show descrimination on-screen, but there aren't enough facts in their backstories either. Well, Blake is daughter of former WF leader and the de-facto princess now. Maybe she used to see only one side of this conflict, but who the hell descriminated her? And how? Ilia lost her family in a mining accident. And so? Where is the descrimination? Was it racist piece of rock? Or Dust crystal which really didn't like faunus? Why does she blame humans? And Adam hates mankind more than they both combined, he even was ready to die in exlosion because of it. Blake said he wants to bring only suffering for what he feels the world did to him, and his Semblance is literally absorbing outer damage and striking it back. There must be the reason for all of this. I only hope that his motivation wasn't F at school 15 years ago. Qrow Branwen He's OK, but one thing alerted me. It was Raven's line "All that time spent SPYING for Ozpin and...". I wonder what information did he exactly extract for Ozluminati? "The Queen has pawns" in the end of V1? Lol, it's kinda obvious... Or did they expect Salem coming for Relic herself? Furthermore, Qrow had no idea who Tyrian is until he intoduced himself (whereas Tyrian recognized him on sight) and Qrow definetely didn't know about Hazel and his abilities. He couldn't find Spring Maiden right in front of his face, he was late to save Amber... It's not cool spy material at all. Well, that's enough. Thanks for reading this and sorry for being discombobulated and quite emotional (and for grammar mistakes, of course). Category:Blog posts